Mirrors
by roethfan7
Summary: I got this story idea from listening to Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. It involves Jane and Maura and a church. It may be what you're thinking and it may not be what you are thinking. You'll just have to read and find out. I promise no to disappoint with this story so please read and I hope you enjoy. Will there be fluff? I guess you will have to find out o)


**Hey Everone! I'm back with another story. This is a one shot that was inspired by Justin Timberlake's Mirrors off his new album. This is a song that I am now completely obsessed with. There are some lyrics from this song in this story. This song has major swag and is totally sexy song if you ask me. But listening to this song inspired this story because it just popped up in my head listening to it. The song was on repeat the whole time I wrote this story. Please enjoy and I hope you like. Leave me a review if you like. You people are awesome readers and thank you for taking the time to read this.**

* * *

Jane sat on her couch with her notebook in one hand and a pen in the other trying to put her thoughts down on paper but absolutely nothing was coming to her mind. She would start writing what sounded good but then she would just scribble what she had written down out. Once she got frustrated with the amount of scratch outs on the paper she ripped off the offending piece of paper and crumpled it up and tossed it on the floor along with the other pile of wadded paper. _I know how I feel but why can't I express it in words. I only have two hours before the rest of my life and I can't get a fucking thought down on paper. Get it together Rizzoli you can do this._

Beyond frustrated Jane got up off the couch and started pacing back and forth in front of her couch. Not being able to see Maura in almost twenty-four hours was just about killing Jane. As she paced back and forth in front of the couch she pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time. _I have one hour and forty five minutes until I have to leave. Where are you when I need you the most Maur? I really could use you right now. Dammit. Why can't I think of something to say? I'm going to look like a complete idiot when it comes my turn to speak. I'm already nervous as hell but not having anything to say is going to make me look like an idiot in front of all those people._

Fifteen more minutes of pacing Jane decided it was time to go get ready even though she was dreading having nothing written down for her to say. _I guess I'll just have to wing it while I'm up there. You're gonna have to do it whether you like it or not Rizzoli. _At the thought of what she was about to do Jane became nervous and rubbed the scars on her hands all the way down to her room so she could get ready. She walked over to her chair where she had her outfit picked out already. _I hope this is okay cause when it comes to stuff like this Maura is usually the one who picks out my outfits. She always knows how to make me look good and now I'm all by myself on this one._

Jane stripped off her sweats and white tank top she was wearing and slipped her nicely pressed black pants on. Picking up her white button up shirt she inspected it to make sure there weren't too many visible wrinkles in it. Tucking the tails of her shirt in her pants, Jane buttoned her pants and zipped them. She grabbed her belt and threaded it through the loops and buckled it making sure everything was in place and looked perfect. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair hoping to tame some of her unruly curls. Giving herself one last look in the mirror she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her black blazer off of the back of the chair slipping her arms in and pulling it over her shoulders. She reached her hand in her right pocket of the blazer to make sure she had the small box she needed. Feeling the familiar shape of the box in her hand she headed out to the living room and grabbed her keys and headed out the door.

Before making her way down the stairs outside she stopped and took a couple deep breaths hoping to calm her nerves before they got the best of her. Wiping her sweaty palms on the leg of her pants she grabbed the door handle, turned it and headed out to the church.

As she was making the fifteen minute trek to the church she listened to the radio trying to get her nerves to calm because the only thought she had going through her mind was the fact that she had absolutely nothing written to say. Still lost in her thoughts she heard a slow jam come on the radio that the beat caught her attention because it was a slow and loving sound. Listening to the lyrics she had an epiphany. She knew what she was going to say now. The lyrics resounded in her head so she knew she wasn't going to have a problem knowing what to say. Luckily the radio announcer actually said the name of the song so she knew what it was. _Mirrors by Justin Timberlake, huh, not bad. I think this just became my new favorite song._

As Jane pulled up to the church she noticed people had already started to show up and were outside milling around and talking with one another before it was time to go in and find a seat. _Wow. I can't believe all these people showed up. _Seeing all the people that had showed up Jane got nervous again knowing that she was going to have to talk if front of all these people. Most of them she didn't even know.

Jane walked into the church and went to the room that she was supposed to go in and wait till it was time. As she sat there in the room thinking about how she was going to work the lyrics into her speech she heard a knocking at the door and she said "Come in."

"Janie, baby, you look wonderful." Angela almost burst into tears as soon as she saw her baby girl looking beautiful on her special day. Angela walked up to Jane and took her into her arms and gave her a big loving hug.

Still not the one for hugs from her mom she allowed the woman to embrace her and she hugged her back knowing she had support from every single person that showed up to the church. "Thanks Ma. Does she look beautiful? I'm so nervous Ma."

"Honey, she is beautiful as ever and don't be nervous. We are all here for you. We love you."

"I know. I just can't believe this moment is finally happening."

"Believe me sweetie, none of this thought this day was ever going to happen. Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Hey Ma, I'm not the only one that could have popped the question."

"Well Maura is a proper lady. You were supposed to be the one to ask her."

"So what am I? A man?"

"No sweetie, far from it. I just meant that Maura needs to be treated like a lady and you are the best one to offer her that and that is why you needed to be the one to ask first."

"Wow Ma, you still just made it sound like I should be a man." Jane put her head in her hands and just slowly shook her head thinking how ridiculous the conversation had just become.

"Just remember she loves you and you love her and that's all that matters. I'm going to go get back to my seat now sweetie because everything is about to start. I'll see you in a little while. I love you. I love you both and you just made me the happiest mother." Angela hugged Jane again and Jane was less reluctant to hug her mother this time.

"Thanks Ma. I love you too. Trust me, I love you both then you both will ever know."

"Thanks sweetie." Angela grabbed both of Jane's hands in hers and gave a gentle squeeze and smiled the most loving smile that she could give her daughter. Releasing her hands Angela turned and headed out the door closing it behind her and headed back to her seat at the front of the church.

Another knock on the door came not too far after Angela had walked out of the room. This time the Judge performing the ceremony poked her head through the door and asked "You ready Jane?"

"As ready as I am ever going to be."

"Okay well come on out to the front and take your place and we'll go ahead and get started."

"Sounds good to me." Jane got up from her seat and followed the judge out to the front of the church. As she walked up to her spot her palms started sweating and again she wiped them on her pants legs. Once she got to her spot she looked over to the judge and nodded giving her the okay that it was time to start. The judge looked over to the person running the sound system and nodded giving them the cue to start the music.

As Canon in D Major started playing through the sound system Jane saw the figure she had been waiting to see all day appear at the end of the aisle. Maura couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as soon as she saw Jane at the other end of the aisle waiting for her. Seeing Maura smile Jane couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

Maura started her walk up the aisle towards Jane and the closer she got the more nervous Jane became. She all of a sudden felt like she had sand in her mouth and found it hard to swallow. Jane couldn't believe how beautiful Maura looked in her white dress, simple and elegant just like Maura. The dress was a strapless empire waist dress that flowed with her as she walked but accentuated all the right areas of her body. Maura's hair was swept up on one side with baby's breath setting gently in her hair.

When Maura reached the end of the aisle where Jane was she intertwined their hands together and stared into Jane's eyes as the Judge began the ceremony. Jane wanted the ceremony to be short and sweet and Maura was more than happy to agree on anything that would make Jane happy. She didn't care about the length of the ceremony, all she cared about was the outcome, to be with the one she loved with the rest of her life.

The Judge made her way through the ceremony and before Jane knew it, it was time for Maura to say her vows. Jane listened intently as Maura professed her love and feelings for Jane and her excitement to spend the rest of her life with Jane. _I am so lucky to have this beautiful woman. I can't believe she loves me. I am so in love with you Maura and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you._

As Maura finished her vows to Jane she slipped the simple yet elegant platinum wedding band around Jane's ring finger symbolizing her never ending love for the woman in front of her. The judge then looked at Jane nodding towards her letting her know it was time to say her vows. _Okay Rizzoli, just go with the flow. You're smooth…you can do this._

"Maura, I love you more than words could describe. Aren't you somethin' to admire, cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror and I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine if you ever feel alone and the glare makes me hard to find just know that I'm always parallel on the other side. The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold. I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you and if I could, I would look at us all the time. Yesterday is history tomorrow's a mystery I can see you lookin' back at me keep your eyes on me baby, keep your eyes on me. And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on so now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone and I can't wait to get you home just to let you know you are you are the love of my life." As Jane said her last line she slipped the platinum band on Maura's ring finger bringing it up to her lips and kissing it.

Maura had tears running down her cheeks and Jane reached up wiping the tears away. The Judge announced "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mrs. and Mrs. Rizzoli – Isles. Ladies you may now kiss." Jane leaned in to Maura and gently pressed her lips against Maura's and Maura leaned into the kiss. Maura slowly ran her tongue along Jane's lip and Jane allowed entrance. _I guess a little church tongue isn't bad. _Breaking the kiss before it could become too heated in front of the crowd Jane leaned back and stared into Maura's eyes and smiled. "I love you Maura."

"I love you too Jane." The two held hands and made their way down the aisle and out the church and in to the limo that was waiting for them. The limo pulled away from the curb heading for the party. For Jane and Maura it was driving them to their future.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot. Please review if you like it. Thanks for reading =o)  
**


End file.
